


Grey

by Kurobane_Miraii06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akiteru need a hug, Angst, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobane_Miraii06/pseuds/Kurobane_Miraii06
Summary: Akiteru kept yearning for his brother to be by his side.Kei had gone for too long.The warmness in Tsukishima household had faded away.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I hope it won't dissapoint anyone too much since I'm still trying to improve my writing skill 🤗

Akiteru walked into the house that he shared with his little brother, Kei, he desperately tried to breath in as much scent of his brother that still lingering around. However there's not much that he can catch with his nose.

A small smile filled with disappointment carved on his chapped lips. Dark circle decorating his eyes, no more hope can be reflected inside of his eyes.

"I'm back, Kei." He whispered softly, hoping that Kei will answer him. The house that usually bright and warm now had been too dark and cold, colder than usual.

Akiteru still waiting in the hallway of their house, waiting for Kei's cold greeting, waiting for his brother salty words, but all he can hear just his own desperate breath.

He slowly walked towards his room. Out of the blue, his step stopped in front of Kei's room. His shaky hand hesitate to open the door while in his mind, he keep sugar-coating himself, maybe Kei had felt aslept while trying to compose his new song or maybe Kei too tired to talk to him. He took a deep breath, trying to gather all the spirit before he slowly open the door of his brother's room.

It has been about 2 months he didn't step in Kei's room. The room kinda messy with crumpled papers everywhere on the floor and some piled clothes at the corner of the room. This room still radiated with Kei's breezy strawberry mint smell. Akiteru started to shed his tears. He had failed himself to take care of Kei, he can't even be a brother that Kei can depend on. He can't even stop his brother from dying. He such a big failure.

"I'm sorry, Kei. I'm so sorry. I missed you, please come back ." Akiteru keep mumbling and sobbing, moarning for his brother.

It had been 2 months since a famous composer and singer Tsukishima Kei passed away due to over stress and it had been 2 months for his brother, Tsukishima Akiteru, an office worker, being all depressed and keep blaming himself for his brother's death.

No more light and warm in Tsukishima's household, just filled with sadness and tears.


End file.
